Genus and species of the plant claimed: Hybrid of Pelargonium zonale L""Hxc3xa9ritier.
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Fisaquaxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium zonale, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Fisaquaxe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Fisaquaxe2x80x99 is a product of a planned breeding program which had the objective of creating new zonal geranium cultivars with light pink flower color, with markings or without, deep green foliage, and medium to vigorous growth habit.
xe2x80x98Fisaquaxe2x80x99 originated from a hybridization made by the inventor, Angelika Utecht, in a controlled breeding program in Hillscheid, Germany, in 1996. The female parent was the patented variety xe2x80x98Fisbravoxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,765), having light bluish-pink flowers with distinct red markings, dark green foliage and fairly compact plant habit. The male parent of xe2x80x98Fisaquaxe2x80x99 was the unpatented variety xe2x80x98Gomeraxe2x80x99, characterized by bluish-pink flowers with red markings on petals, medium green foliage with weak zonation, and medium sized plant habit.
xe2x80x98Fisaquaxe2x80x99 was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by Angelika Utecht in 1997 in a controlled environment in Moncarapacho, Portugal.
The first act of asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98Fisaquaxe2x80x99 was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in the fall of 1997 in a controlled environment in Moncarapacho, Portugal, by, or under the supervision of, Angelika Utecht.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in May, 1998, in Hillscheid, Federal Republic of Germany, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for xe2x80x98Fisaquaxe2x80x99 are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
xe2x80x98Fisaquaxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length.
The following observations, measurements, and comparisons describe plants grown in Hillscheid, Germany, under greenhouse conditions which approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Fisaquaxe2x80x99 in combination distinguish this geranium as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Light pink, rose-edged, open, semi-double flowers;
2. Big, round inflorescences, on long peduncles;
3. Medium green foliage with weak zonation;
4. Medium growth, low, rounded plant habit, and
5. Medium to somewhat late spring flowering response.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to the present inventor, the most similar in comparison to xe2x80x98Fisaquaxe2x80x99 is the unpatented, commercial variety xe2x80x98Goestaxe2x80x99, the parental variety xe2x80x98Gomeraxe2x80x99, and xe2x80x98Designer Light Pinkxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,552).
In comparison to xe2x80x98Goestaxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fisaquaxe2x80x99 has a similar flower color, but somewhat deeper green leaf color, slightly deeper zonation, and somewhat taller plant habit. In comparison to xe2x80x98Gomeraxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fisaquaxe2x80x99 has a lighter main flower color, and petals lack reddish or deep pink macules. In comparison to xe2x80x98Designer Light Pinkxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fisaquaxe2x80x99 has a somewhat deeper and more variable pink main flower color, while the main flower color of xe2x80x98Designer Light Pinkxe2x80x99 is a uniform, light-pink. Furthermore, the foliage of xe2x80x98Fisaquaxe2x80x99 appears somewhat deeper green, and plant habit is not quite as tall as that of xe2x80x98Designer Light Pinkxe2x80x99.